The present invention relates to tow carts, and particularly to a wheeled vehicle pivotally attached for towing behind a bicycle or a motorcycle.
Bicycle-towed vehicles have been known for some time, but prior known so-called towed carts had many disadvantages. One disadvantage has been an unsprung coupling tow bar connector, which makes for jerky pulling of the cart by the bicycle. Another disadvantage has been of the tipping of the towed cart when the bicycle would fall occasionally over onto the ground, due to an improper pivotal connection of the cart to the bicycle. Another disadvantage has been that the center of gravity weight of the towed cart on its wheels has been too high. Another disadvantage has been in the manufacture and shipping of the towed cart, the necessary forwardly projecting tongue or tow bar of the cart made the matter of crating very difficult with the tow bar tongue in integral relationship to the cart frame.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a strongly built framework for a towed cart of suitable design and eliminating the disadvantages just mentioned.